User blog:OceanSushi/Fall 2015 Reflections
Introduction I realised I had too many things to say about my Fall 2015 Event experience so I decided to make a blog post. It was a tedious, sanity-draining experience due to the sheer amount of FarmColle, but it was pretty rewarding compared to Summer 2015. This TTK Event Trait Wheel Model was taken from this thread started by Lici Ui: http://kancolle.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:373477 Aim My main aim was to get Akizuki and Prinz. As a newer admiral I lost out on the chance to get them in Fall 2014. Then, when I discovered the voice clips for Hagikaze and Graf, I immediately went: "OMG HAYAMI SAORI SHIPS, I MUST GET THEM CUZ THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE". My priority was Prinz > Akizuki > Hagikaze > Graf, but since Akizuki was on an earlier map i farmed for her first. I had also aimed to get my very first A class medal, but real life commitments (aka exams) restricted the time I had available to play. Inner traits: Management- I had no problems with fleet locking mainly because I have an army of DDs, and the event focused a lot on DDs. My bucket count was just right, while I had a surplus of resources to use for farming. Judgement- Farmed Akizuki on Easy mode first to save resources, and then proceeded to farm Prinz on Easy mode too. I wanted Hagikaze badly and I was afraid of being unable to clear the event due to exams, so after getting Prinz I just cleared E4 on easy and E5 on medium. Sanity- Nearly went insane so many times from farming, at least I didn't sink any girls or damage stuff in real life. Outer traits: Set Up- After the trauma from Summer 2015 I swore to build up my fleet to prevent myself from getting killed by ship-locking. Went to train up many more CAs, BBs and CVs to lv 70+. Also, I started on equipment modernisation after I got Akashi, with the help of advice from the nice guys at the Fleet Preparation Board. Resources- Started with 133k fuel, 111k ammo, 150k steel, 85k bauxite and 1000 buckets, which were supposedly more than enough for farming and event map completion. Time- Student by day, TTK by evening & night. Didn't have a lot of time to play, but it turned out to be sufficient. Intelligence- Kept checking the KC wiki Fall event page to update myself on branching rules and other tips. I waited till the 2nd or 3rd day of the event before actually starting on the event. Also read up a lot on combat & equipment theory. Skill- Nothing much to say here since I was just following standard equipment and fleet set-ups borrowed from others. Tweaked my equipment and fleet setup along the way to improve my chances of S ranking a node. Experience- My 2nd event so I still can't consider myself as an experienced player. I did a lot of research on the game though. Luck- Not very good. Took 100+ runs for Akizuki and 95 runs for Prinz. Though, I took less runs for Graf (45) and got a 2nd Akashi from E3. Got Arashi on E5 last dance too. Nothing to say about event map clearing runs, probably average luck. Attitude- No matter how long it took, I still kept farming, believing that my desired drop will appear eventually. There were some times that I felt like giving up but I persevered. I just told myself to keep at it because who knows when will be the next time Akizuki and Prinz will be made available. Support- The Kancolle wiki community has a lot of helpful people giving advice and updating the event pages wherever possible, so I would say the support here is pretty good. Ending Comments I think I performed best in management, intelligence, judgement, resources and set-up. I performed the most poorly in sanity. Support, luck and time are out of my control so no comments. Next time I'll take breaks from Kancolle whenever I feel burnt out from farming, and stop getting stressed so easily. Category:Blog posts